


Ours is the Fury...redirected

by Erainor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erainor/pseuds/Erainor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Steffon and Cassana Baratheon safely return from their voyage to Essos with a Qarthian bride for Rhaegar Targaryen. The point of divergence is the journey took place in 275 when Rhaegar was 16 instead of after their third child was born. The story focuses on the new lives of their three children.   Three short chapters, one on each son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ser Robert Baratheon

Ser Robert Baratheon

276 AL

For this story Robert is aged up to 17, the same age as Rhaegar and they're newly minted knights. Cersei and Jaime are aged up to 15. They're on friendly terms in this AU.

Fighting was in Robert's blood, there was no doubt of that. Even though his father had been lord of Storm's End for two and twenty years, Robert would take a different path. 

The soldiers and their commanders were completely paralyzed with indecision. Their King, Aerys, the Second of his name, had been captured by a rebellious lord in a tax dispute. None of them had the faintest idea of how to resolve this situation peacefully with their king's health and well being so threatened. 

On the third day, Robert Baratheon, eldest son of the Lord of Storm's End was drunk. So drunk in fact, that he thought he heard Prince Rhaegar Targaryen brag that the two of them could rescue his father from where he was held, without any one being the wiser.

“Is this the wine talking, or do you have a plan, my prince?” Robert inquired.

“Robert, of course I have a plan. The two of us will disguise ourselves as wandering minstrels, be let right into Darklyn's keep, and then we'll rescue my father. I'll make sure you're handsomely rewarded by my father's Hand and you'll get to marry his daughter, Cersei.”

“Lord Tywin will listen to you?” asked Robert.

“My father is the king, he can order Tywin Lannister to dance if he really wanted to.”

Rhaegar knew he had Robert then, for Cersei at 15 was already the greatest beauty in the realm. He knew that all that was needed was the right outfit and…history would make them both famous. The young warriors both found the appropriate outfits, and disguised their weapons as instruments in case the worst happened. Anyone familiar with musician’s instruments would immediately recognize the artifacts as badly disguised weapons, but there was no other way to get their weapons free.

***The Next Night***

So the two young men snuck into the castle of Duskendale in the middle of the night to rescue the king.  
  
They were unsuccessful as the brash teens had not mastered the stealth that they needed. Their plan was snuffed out within minutes as dogs began howling at their approach. However, their foes did underestimate the skill of the two warriors. King Aerys was dead. His severed head resting at the foot of the Seat of House Darklyn.The fate of the rebellious lord was far worse than that. Robert broke both the man's kneecaps with his war hammer. Rhaegar cut him deep with his sword. Then the man was fed alive to the pack of wild dogs, where he was ripped limb from limb.

"We're too late, Robert...my father is dead," Rhaegar said with reverance, but not sadness.

"The King is dead...long live the King! I pledge my life to you, as my king and my friend," Robert proclaims, and bends down to one knee.

"Arise my friend, Ser Robert Baratheon. Know that you will always have a place by my side, as long as I am king."

Robert had saved the life of the crown prince of the realm during the tragic Defiance of Duskendale, which had ended the life of King Aerys II Targaryen. During an evening that had been filled with too much ale, Robert Baratheon and Rhaegar Targaryen had decided that they would become the greatest knights in the realm by sneaking into Duskendale and rescuing the king by themselves. They were unsuccessful but both knights were able to fight their way out of the city. In retaliation Lord Darklyn killed his king. The newly crowned King Rhaegar offered his old friend Robert Baratheon a spot in the Kingsguard and Robert served his king proudly for the rest of his days, rising to the position of Lord Commander of the Kingsguard after the death of old Gerold Hightower in 295 AL


	2. Lord Stannis Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands

Lord Stannis Baratheon

288 AL  
Storm’s End

He never thought he would rule Storm’s End that was to be the seat of his older brother. Mayhaps, if he was fortunate, he’d marry into the lesser nobility and become his brother’s sworn bannerman. Then the Defiance of Duskendale happened and Robert and Rhaegar failed to rescue the king. Stannis received a summons to his father’s solar.

“Stannis, my son, good morrow,” Steffon Baratheon, like his son, was a man of few words, a man of action.

“I am well father. You sent for me?” Stannis was unsure as to what his father had planned.

“Yes I did. Robert has been named to the Kingsguard, and now you are my heir. It is time you wed.”  
Steffon’s words surprised Stannis, but as usual, Stannis showed no emotion on his face.

“Which of your bannermen’s daughters did you have in mind father?”

Stannis was quite sure that his bride would be a plain-faced girl from one of the older Stormlands families, perhaps a niece of Lord Connington. At least, he thought with an emotionless shudder, I won't have to marry that Florent girl with the mustache that Robert tried to set me up with. Stannis turned to his father, awaiting his choice of bride.

Steffon gave his son a rare half smile. “Why, none of them, my son.”

Stannis was completely confused by this. Who else did his father have in mind?

“We have a unique opportunity to expand our influence into the Riverlands, my boy. I’ve been approached by Hoster Tully to have you marry his eldest daughter, Catelyn. She’s a great beauty, and the key to one of the biggest regions in Westeros.”

Stannis was completely stunned by this, forgetting that he was heir to one of the great castles in all of Westeros. He was so used to living in his brother's shadow, the mighty Ser Robert Baratheon of the Kingsguard, that he simply forgot that he was Lord Paramount of one of the richest former kingdoms in the realm. He was so honor-bound to his duty, that he actually smiled one of his rare tiny half-smiles and said simply to his father,

“Thank you Father.”

Six months later, they were wed at Storm’s End. Stannis looked very dashing in his Lord’s regalia and Catelyn was a true beauty in a blue and red dress.

Their marriage may not have been a warm and loving one, but they had three children, Robar, Rhaelle, and Edmure. Lord Baratheon and his wife were great allies to the less fortunate souls of the Stormlands, and Stannis was a wise and just lord.


	3. Maester Renly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, with the youngest Baratheon Brother Renly.  
> Very mild slash if that bothers you.

Maester Renly

Being far younger than his brothers, Renly Baratheon had spent his whole life trying to chase after his brothers, and never quite succeeding. When he was still half a boy, two and ten really, he realized his true calling was to serve the realm. Renly sailed to Oldtown and became an Apprentice of the Citadel. Renly was an outstanding student, and forged his chain at the young age of seven and ten. Wanting to avoid a show of nepotism, Maester Renly was sent south to Dorne, to serve at Sunspear. While there, he began a torrid affair with a certain Viper Prince who was known for bedding everything that moved. Oberyn Martell’s influence was certainly handy when the Citadel had written to Doran questioning why Maester Renly had broken his vow of chastity. Doran simply convinced the Citadel that Renly was too important in the life of his oldest daughter, Arianne, and the Citadel accepted this answer. They had no choice in the matter.

“Maester Renly, what do you think my future husband will look like? Will he be as handsome as you, my oldest friend?” Arianne Martell, Princess of Dorne was a feisty 19 year old maiden who was newly engaged to Robb Stark, oldest son of the Warden of the North, and heir to Winterfell.

“Well, dearest, the young man is still coming into his beauty, he's four years younger than you, you know. While his father is nothing more than an average looking man, his wife Catelyn is one of the most beautiful ladies in the realm,” replied Maester Renly.

Arianne knew deep down that she was fortunate to be able to marry the oldest son of the Lord of Winterfell, uniting two of the most powerful houses in the Seven Kingdoms. This wedding was only possible because her father was going back on his promise that she would be the ruling princess of Dorne. She should be livid, but she had too much love for her father to be mad at him for long. And when the letter came from Lord Stark asking for the union of their two great houses, Doran quickly agreed. Eddard Stark had spent a year in Dorne taking care of his ill sister, and her babe Jon Sand. Eddard and Doran had become fast friends, and their bond would be reinforced through the marriage of their oldest children.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands covered her eyes and whispered in her ear “You must never let your guard down child, for if you do, you could face your last day on this earth before you are even married. 

“Uncle Oberyn, I knew it was you. I saw the gleam in Renly's eyes and knew it could only be you.”

Her uncle just laughed and wrapped his arms around his favorite male lover. 

“True, True Arianne, you saw my man's reaction to my presence and knew it was me. Those reflexes will serve you well. And of course, Renly and I will both be there at the wedding to ensure none of the Starks get too...handsy during the bedding ceremony.”

Arianne couldn't help but smile at her blood uncle and the man she considered her oldest friend and uncle in all but name. 

“With the two of you there, I will be completely safe. Remember though, my dear uncles, that the North frowns upon a man of the Citadel being so open with his lover.”

Oberyn and Renly just chuckled and vowed to be discreet in their passions in the north.


End file.
